


In the Life of What It's Like

by pikaace



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other character tags to to be added, basically all the aus i've written but will never expand beyond a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: Multiple one-shots spanning alternate universes based on posts from my tumblr.Multiple AUs.





	1. Reverse AU

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse AU: Everything's the same, but Usnavi, Vanessa, and Sonny take the place of the Rosario's in the main plot. Sonny's been doing poorly in school and fighting with Usnavi a lot more often, especially with Pete always hanging around.
> 
> Summary: Sonny returns after the blackout, and things get heated once more. And Vanssa's had enough. (basically a song fic, but with Vanessa as Camila.)

Vanessa sighed in frustration as she hung up her cellphone for probably the millionth time. Sonny hadn’t come home after the blackout started and Usnavi was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. He had been out searching almost all night and all morning, with no luck. Vanessa looked up as her frazzled boyfriend entered the bodega, just about slamming the door open out of frustration and worry.

“Any luck?” Vanessa asked.

“I went down to the park, nothing.” Usnavi answered, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair, “Any word on your end?”

“All voicemail,” Vanessa said, waving her phone. “Plus, almost everyone’s phones are dead, so no luck calling anyone else.”

“ _Dios mio_ …” Usnavi muttered, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes.

Just then, the bell on the door rung again and they both looked up to see a sheepish looking Sonny enter, “Hey…”

“Oh thank god!” Usnavi surged forward and enveloped his cousin in a tight hug.

“Jesus…” Vanessa sighed in relief and walked towards them.

Sonny was stiff in Usnavi’s hold for second, but just as he relaxed, Usnavi pulled away and stepped back, “Start talking, mister.” He said sternly.

“Where the hell were you?” Vanessa asked sharply, standing by Usnavi’s side.

Sonny bit his lip, “I meant to call-”

“Answer the question, where were you?” Usnavi asked again.

Sonny struggled for an answer when Graffiti Pete stepped into the store. “Hey.” He greeted softly, hands in his pockets, clearly just as uncomfortable as Sonny. “Could I…have a minute?”

 _‘Oh boy…’_ Vanessa could only silently brace herself as she put the pieces together; this couldn’t end well.

Usnavi’s eyes quickly filled with anger and Sonny quickly stepped between them, “It’s okay, cuz.” He said.

“Think real hard about what you say.” Usnavi said to Pete dangerously.

“Look, just hear him out!” Sonny protested.

“Actually, no.” Usnavi shook his head and gently pushed Sonny aside, “I’ll say this nicely; please stay away from my cousin.” Even though he didn’t yell it, every word was dripping with disgust and disapproval.

“Man, I’ve hung out with Sonny ever since we were kids!” Pete said, almost desperately, “You know me!”

“Do you think you’re anywhere close to his level?” Usnavi demanded, gesturing to Sonny.

Pete slowly shook his head, “No, no one is.” He answered.

Sonny stepped forwards, desperate to intervene, “Usnavi-”

“You stay out of this!” Usnavi said sharply.

“Jesus, cuz…”

“You’re nothing but a vandal, a street punk; you think anything good can come if Sonny keeps hanging around you?” Usnavi went on.

Vanessa attempted to step in; this was going way too far, “Usnavi-”

“You will never be a part of this family, _entiendes_?”

A brick of silence fell over the bodega as the words sunk in.

“Yeah, loud and clear.” Pete finally bit out.

He turned to go and Sonny grabbed his shoulder, “Pete-”

“Why bother trying to change when they still won’t change how they see you?” He asked sharply, sending a pointed glare to Usnavi, before storming out of the bodega.

Usnavi shook his head as he watched him go, “I can’t believe this…” He looked at Sonny. “Are you _trying_ to disappoint me?!”

Vanessa rubber her temples in exasperation; this conversation was just getting better and better.

Sonny chuckled darkly, “Yeah, that’s exactly it, you got me all figured out!”

And the argument started up again. Vanessa began to shake as the angry voices began to overlap and she finally let out a pent-up scream of frustration. “Oh my god, ENOUGH!” She yelled. “Shut the HELL UP; both of you listen up, right now!”

Sonny turned to her, ready to protest, “Van-”

“Shut it!” Vanessa snapped, clapping her hands in front of his face, once and very loudly. “I said enough! I’m sick and tired of both of your bullshit!”

Usnavi stepped up, “Vanessa-”

“Yapapapapa!” Vanessa said sharply, putting her hand right in front of Usnavi’s face. “I think you’ve said more than enough,” She said with a sharp glare and a hard poke to his chest. “Now it’s my turn to talk and you two better listen good!”

Both Sonny and Usnavi’s jaws snapped shut and Vanessa turned fully on Usnavi. “Usnavi, you pushed us all away, _again!”_

“I’m trying to-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Vanessa cut him off. “You always do this; you think you know best for everyone! Well, news flash, sometimes you don’t know what’s best! We make decisions together, as a family!” She glanced at the door, “And on top of that, throwing Pete out like that? You sound just like his dad, and we all know what a son of a bitch that asshole was!”

Guilt flashed across Usnavi’s face at the mention of Pete’s father. The whole barrio knew about that man and they all rarely spoke of him for good reason.

“It’s always about you!” Vanessa went on. “You think it all comes down to you and that you have to keep everything going; why are you so afraid of asking for help for once in your life?!”

 _“Muñeca…”_ Usnavi tried, taking a cautious step forward, “Can’t we talk about this la-”

“Oh no you don’t!” Vanessa shot him down instantly. “We’re talking about this now!”

Usnavi shut his mouth and backed away slightly, while Vanessa took a deep breath, “Look, all I’m asking is that when you have a problem, come home!” She said. “Don’t run off and make things worse on your own! You have friends and family who are willing to help you, so go to them, come to us, to me!” Vanessa crossed her arms, “Cause one day you’re gonna wake up and realize that everyone who stood by you is gone, and then where will you be?”

There was a beat of silence. “I’m sorry.” Usnavi finally said, weakly but sincerely.

“Damn right you’re sorry.” Vanessa said, when she felt movement behind her from Sonny.

“And _you_.” She said, whirling around on Sonny, who had been backing towards the door in a vain attempt to escape. “You stayed out all night, without telling us where you were or who you were with.”

Sonny shrunk under her glare as she slowly moved towards him, “Van-” He tried to defend himself, but Vanessa made a zipping motion with her fingers, effectively shutting him up.

“Do you have any idea how worried we were?” Vanessa asked firmly. “You scared us half to death!”

Now it was Sonny’s turn to look guilty, “I’m sorry!” He said, trying to sound like he meant it.

Vanessa shook her head, “Don’t apologize to me, save it for your cousin!” She said gesturing to Usnavi.

Sonny frowned, caught off guard as if the suggestion was preposterous, “What?”

Vanessa softly groaned, “For god sake’s, _look at him!”_ She exclaimed. “This man has just about built his whole life around you! He works his butt off, day and night, without any breaks, for _you!”_

Sonny flinched.

“He can’t sleep if he doesn’t know where you are; he’s done everything to help get you out of this run-down place and go farther than anyone else here! _Everything!”_ She glanced back at Usnavi, “The only problem here is that he can’t admit when he’s wrong.” She looked back at Sonny, “Remind you of anyone?”

Sonny looked at the ground.

“Yeah.” Vanessa nodded. “Two peas in a pod; you dumbasses deserve each other! I mean, c’mon, you even share his habit to not ask for help!”

Sonny looked back up at her.

“You lied to us for _months_ about school; a teacher had to call us to let us know you weren’t doing well, when we should have heard it from you!” Vanessa went on. “What is wrong with you? Did you think we were gonna bite your head off if you told us you were getting bad grades? Did you think that we would just let you suffer and not do _whatever we possibly could to help you?”_

Now Sonny looked really upset as he refused to make eye contact with Vanessa, mostly because she was right.

“I’m gonna tell you the same thing I told your cousin; if you’re having trouble come to us.” Vanessa said, her tone still full of authority. “Don’t run and hide, just come talk to us; hell, if you do hide again, I’ll hunt you down and pull the truth out of you myself!”

She took a deep breath, “Now, as for Pete; as far as I’m concerned, you can do whatever the hell you want-” Without looking, she held up a finger towards Usnavi, who had started forward to protest. “-as long as you don’t pull any of this lying shit again; get me?”

 _“Si señora.”_ Sonny answered instantly.

Usnavi tried again to get a word in, “Vanessa-”

“For the last time, no!” Vanessa snapped, glaring at him. “No more yelling, no more fighting, and no more lying! ‘Cause I’m fucking _done!”_ She looked at both of them. “Now, I’m going back to the apartment, and when you guys get back, you better have sorted this shit out! This ends tonight!”

And with that, she turned on her heel with a flip of her hair, and exited the bodega, leaving the two cousins behind.


	2. Anastasia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia AU: Usnavi and Sonny are separated when war rips their countries apart. (Usnavi is fifteen; Sonny is seven)

Usnavi smiled as he walked between his parents into the shining palace. It felt like it had been forever since he had last been here. They entered the main ballroom where all the guests were dressed so finely, dancing to the music.

“Oh, you’ve arrived!”

Usnavi and his family turned toward the familiar voice. “Abuela!” Usnavi exclaimed, running towards her. She crushed him in a tight hug before embracing his parents.

“It’s wonderful to see you again!” Luz said happily.

Abuela kissed their cheeks before looking at Usnavi, “Oh _mijo,_ you’ve grown so much! America must be making you strong!”

“It’s certainly a lot different up there.” Luis agreed. “Is my sister here?”

Abuela nodded, “She’s on the dance floor.” She then looked at Usnavi, “And someone has been very anxious to see you.” Usnavi smiled and gazed at the dance floor, placing his bag down. He easily spied a familiar seven-year-old, who was dancing happily on the dance floor with his mother, Jane. Eventually, Usnavi was noticed and he gave a wave to his aunt, as she was spinning her son around in the air.

The boy lit up like a ray of sunshine when he saw the older boy. “Navi!” Jane put him down and he bolted right into his arms.

“Sonny!” Usnavi laughed, picking the younger boy up. “How’s my little boy?”

“Good!” Sonny chirped.

Despite Usnavi being only fifteen, he already saw the younger boy as his little brother; actually, even more than that. Usnavi was the father Sonny never had, and Usnavi had taken the roll in stride for many years.

“I have a present for you!” Sonny said happily, bouncing in Usnavi’s arms.

“Really?”

Usnavi put Sonny down and he went through his little pockets, “I asked _Mamí_ to have it made!” He pulled something out and hid it behind his back, “Close your eyes.”

Usnavi chuckled and closed his eyes.

“Now hold out your hands!” Sonny said.

“Okay.” Usnavi did so and felt something small and round be placed in his hands.

“And…open!” Sonny said.

Usnavi opened his eyes to find a little golden box in his hands, covered in designs of the sun and the ocean. Usnavi spied a key sticking out the side and wound it up, making the box open and play a soft but familiar tune.

“It’s…’You Are my Sunshine’.” Usnavi said, not knowing what else to say.

“It’s a going away gift,” Sonny said, “so you won’t forget me, while you’re away.”

Usnavi gaped as the song played, the light reflecting off the gold, making the sun designs feel real. “Sonny, this…this is amazing.” Usnavi breathed.

“You like it?” Sonny asked, his eyes lighting up.

“I love it.” Usnavi knelt down and gave him a hug, _“Gracias, mijo.”_

 _“De nada!”_ Sonny replied, his face beaming for a second until it faded. “I wish you didn’t have to go.” He said softly.

Usnavi pulled away and smiled knowingly, “That reminds me; I have a present for _you_.”

Sonny lit up again, like a switch was flipped, “Really?”

Usnavi nodded and reached into his bag. “Alright, your turn,” He said. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Sonny did as he was told and Usnavi placed the gift in his hands. “Now, open.”

Sonny opened his eyes and they grew as large as the moon. In his hands was a white and green baseball cap. Ever since he had seen a picture of one, he had wanted one more than anything.

“Wow!” Sonny breathed. “Thank you, Navi!”

Usnavi smiled and turned the hat over, “Read the inside.”

Sonny squinted and realized that words were sewn to the inside of the hat. He carefully read the words out loud, “Together in America…” He blinked and he looked at Usnavi with wide eyes.

Usnavi grinned and nodded, “I asked Mama and Papi, and they said yes.” He said. “You’re coming with me, _mijo!”_

“Yes!” Sonny jumped up and down and barreled into Usnavi, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Navi!”

Usnavi hugged him back, _“De nada, mijo.”_

* * *

But they would never be together in America.

A revolution had been stirring quietly in the depths of the country, and it wasn’t long before it was put into action. It was as if someone had flipped a switch, and suddenly, the whole country was thrown into a civil war, the rebels demanding the heads of the royal family.

The next thing Usnavi knew, he and his family were scrambling through the palace in the dead of night, as rebels pounded on the gates, with their sights on the lives of the royal family. Usnavi ran alongside his parents, Sonny in his mother’s arms, as they hurried towards the exit.

“Hurry! Everyone out!” Usnavi’s father cried.

Sonny let out a gasp, “Wait! My hat!” He squirmed out of his mother’s grasp and began running back the way they came.

“Sonny!” Jane cried, “Sonny, come back here!”

She started to go after him, but Usnavi hurried forward, “I’ll get him! You go ahead!” He called. He was fast enough to keep up with his active little cousin, so they could still make it out in time.

“Sonny!” Usnavi yelled, catching up to him before he could get any faster. He grabbed his hand, “Sonny, we have to go!”

“No!” Sonny managed to slip out of his grasp, “I can’t leave my hat!”

"Sonny!” Usnavi cried, giving chase again. He followed the younger boy to his room where he quickly shut the doors behind them. Sonny was rummaging through his toy chest, until he pulled out his baseball cap. Okay, at least now they could get out without any more problems.

Usnavi moved towards him, “C’mon, mijo, we have to-”

He was cut off as a loud crash was heard as the mob outside broke down the front door. They were in the palace! Sonny put his hat on his head and Usnavi picked him up as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Sonny whimpered and buried his face in Usnavi’s shoulder; what could they do now?!

“Hey!”

Usnavi jumped and whirled around, holding Sonny close. A boy was sticking his head out of a little passage in the wall. Usnavi recognized him as one of the servant boys; this was the one who always seemed to be drawing.

The boy jumped out and gestured for them to follow, “Come this way! Out the servant’s quarters!”

Usnavi didn’t know what to do, but surely it was better than waiting for the rebels. He hurried towards the passage, still holding Sonny and crouched down to go through.

“Go through the kitchens and through the gardens!” The boy said, shutting the door behind them before Usnavi could get a word in.

He put Sonny down and took his hand, “C’mon, _mijo!”_

As the boy said, they made it to the kitchen and into the thankfully empty garden. Now they just had to get to the train station and pray that the rest of their family had escaped.

* * *

Benny scanned the crowd, looking desperately among the crowded train station. He had hoped that being on the train would help his view, but it wasn’t much better. “C’mon…” He muttered, gripping the railing tightly. Where were they?!

Benny jumped as the whistle blew, and his heart pounded in horror as the train began to move. Benny turned his attention back to the crowded platform, “Dammit, Usnavi, where are you?!” He said in frustration.

The train slowly began to make its way out of the station; Benny never thought he’d be thankful for people crowding the tracks, forcing the train to take its time.

“BENNY!”

His heart leapt and he looked among the crowd. It wasn’t long until he saw a flash of red; it was them! Usnavi held Sonny’s arm as they hurriedly weaved through the people, their eyes locked on Benny and the train.

“Hurry!” Benny called, leaning out the opening of the gate.

“C’mon, _mijo,_ faster!” Usnavi urged, trying desperately to pull Sonny alongside him. Thankfully, as the train began to pick up speed, less people crowded the engine, giving the two cousins enough room to fully run.

Usnavi reached out and Benny quickly grabbed his hand, hauling him onto the train. Usnavi smiled in relief, only to realize that something was missing; or, someone. Usnavi whirled around and let out a cry of horror; little Sonny was running as fast as his little legs could carry him, reaching towards the train.

“Navi!” Sonny cried.

Usnavi immediately leaned towards him, his arm outstretched, “Sonny!” Benny grabbed onto his shirt to keep him from falling off.

 _“Mijo,_ take my hand!” Usnavi yelled. Sonny gave himself one last burst of speed and managed to latch onto his cousin’s hand. “Hold on!” Usnavi yelled, as he tried desperately to haul Sonny up towards him. But the train was getting even faster, and Sonny couldn’t keep up. Usnavi’s eyes met Sonny’s terrified ones, which were beginning to glass over from fear.

“Don’t let go!” Sonny cried, his voice barely audible over the train. Usnavi tried to reach out with his other hand to grab Sonny, but there was no way to, with Benny holding him. Usnavi felt his pulse quicken as their hands began to slip, the train seconds away from reaching normal speed.

“USNAVI!” Sonny screamed.

Usnavi felt his heart stop as their hands slipped apart, “NO!”

Usnavi and Benny watched in horror as Sonny flew to the ground, his head hitting the wood of the platform with a crack.

“SONNY!” Usnavi screamed. He squirmed against Benny as he pulled him all the way back onto the train. “No! Let me go!” Usnavi yelled. “I have to get off! I have to get him!”

“Usnavi, it’s suicide!” Benny yelled, holding him tightly.

“I’m not leaving him there!” Usnavi yelled, flailing and kicking.

“It’s too late!” Benny argued. “We can’t stop now!”

“NO!” Usnavi screamed. “That’s my baby cousin out there! I can’t leave him! I can’t…” Usnavi’s struggles slowly began to cease as the train station got smaller. “I can’t…”

Usnavi gripped the railing, “I…he can’t…” He stared at the shrinking masses of people, as if Sonny would magically reappear.

Benny finally released him as he stood at the railing, “He can’t be…not my little boy…”

Benny cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder, as Usnavi began to shake. He lowered his head, tears dripping down his face, causing Benny to move and put an arm around him. The train station had finally vanished from sight.

Everything they knew was gone…and so was Sonny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This MAY get a part two with Usnavi and Sonny's reunion, but we'll see.
> 
> Check out the picture version of the train scene @boopliete on tumblr


	3. Little Shop of Horrors AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Shop of Horrors AU: Sonny finds a mysterious plant and gives it to Usnavi as a gift, dubbing it US Navy Jr. The plant does wonders for the popularity of the bodega, but Chip doesn't trust the giant talking plant that has a knack for drinking blood and rhyming when he's hungry. Little do they know, that this plant is far more dangerous than anything they could imagine.
> 
> Summary: Climax; Usnavi discovers the plan of the talking plant in his shop, and learns the hard way that it has thorns it's not afraid to use. 
> 
> Featuring Chip the Husky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to make this scene even more funky and terrifying, watch 'Mean Green Mother From Outer Space' from the movie on youtube. It's amazing.

Sonny looked up from his spot on the couch as his phone buzzed. He reached and picked it up, spying a text from Usnavi.

_‘Sonny, could you run down the bodega real quick? Forgot to feed the plant.’_

Sonny rolled his eyes and got up; he really didn’t want to go all the way to the bodega, but if meant keeping their prized plant alive, then so be it. “I’ll be right back Chip.” Sonny called, “Gotta feed the plant.”

In his room, the husky immediately perked up and bolted out of the room. Sonny headed for the door when Chip suddenly appeared in front of him. Sonny blinked, “What are you doing?” He reached for the doorknob, but Chip stepped towards him, making him step back.

“What?” Sonny asked, but the dog didn’t move. Sonny stepped around the dog and reached again, but Chip blocked his path yet again.

Sonny frowned, “C’mon Chip, knock it off.” He tried once again, but Chip was relentless, letting out a few barks.

“What is wrong with you, lately?!” Sonny demanded. “First you attack US Navy Jr., then you trash the store, and now this?!” Sonny grabbed Chip’s collar and dragged him away from the door, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I’m sick of it!”

He led the reluctant husky into the bedroom and stood in the doorway, “You stay here and behave until I get back!” Sonny quickly shut the door, and it was immediately met with scratches and barks of protest from the dog.

Sonny shook his head and exited the apartment; ever since they had gotten that plant, Chip had been acting ridiculous! It was really starting to get on Usnavi and Sonny’s nerves; what happened to their guard dog?

Sonny made his way to the store, finding the grate shut, the lights on low, and the sign on closed. He opened the door with a sigh, US Navy Jr. sitting tall and proud as usual in its corner.

“I don’t get it,” Sonny shook his head, “We take care of you for weeks and Usnavi still forgets about it?”

“You shouldn’t be surprised.” A voice said. “Your cousin ain’t exactly the most thoughtful boy.”

Sonny flinched at the voice. He whirled around, peering around the dimly lit store, “Who’s there?” He called.

“Don’t worry, boy. It’s just you and me.”

Sonny frowned and continued to look around, walking a little further into the store, “Usnavi, you better not be messing with me.”

“Usnavi ain’t here; why don’t you and me have a little chat?”

Sonny froze as he realized where the voice was coming from. He slowly turned to Navy Jr. and his jaw dropped as the plant gazed at him, its vines moving. “No fucking way…” Sonny breathed.

“Oh, yes way, kiddo,” Navy Jr. said. “It talks, and it can see you clearly.”

Sonny put his hands on his head, “No way…there’s no way, I-I’ve gotta be dreaming!”

“You ain’t dreaming, hun.” The plant responded. “And you ain’t in Kansas, neither.”

Sonny began to shift back towards the door; he was getting a bad feeling about this, “Does…does Usnavi know about this?”

“Oh baby, he’s known about this for a long time.” The plant cooed. Sonny began to reach towards the door, but a vine moved up and closed the door of the bodega.

Sonny gulped, “Wh-What do you want?” “I need me some water in the worst way.” Navy Jr. whined. “I’m bone dry; why don’t you give me a drink?”

Sonny slowly moved towards the counter; something about the way he said that was putting Sonny on edge. “I-I don’t know…”

“Aw c’mon, little man.” A vine rose and stroked Sonny’s cheek, “Be a buddy, and give me some water.”

Sonny squirmed away as vines began to brush his body, “O-Okay, if-if you just need water…” Sonny hurried behind the counter to find the watering can, when a vine wrapped around his ankle. Sonny yelped as he was yanked right into the air, his hat falling onto the ground.

He instinctively flailed as he was help upside down, and Navy Jr. brought him closer, “Sorry, honey,” It purred. “But that’s not the kind of water I need.”

Sonny’s eyes widened in comprehension as more vines began to wrap around his body.

* * *

Usnavi walked briskly back to the bodega, a large paper bag in his arms. His face was tight with anger as the words of that salesman he ran into on the way back echoed in his head.

Taking cuttings of Navy Jr…growing more little plants…hundreds of thousands of Navy Jr’s sitting in houses and craving blood…

Usnavi couldn’t believe what a spiral his life had become. Sonny brings this little plant into the bodega as a simple gift, the thing becomes a magnet for customers, and the damn thing sweet-talks him into feeding it. Usnavi wanted to kick himself so many times for what he had done. It wasn’t like those two or three guys didn’t have it coming, but even so…

Usnavi arrived at the bodega and just about slammed the door open, catching Navy Jr’s attention. “Oh, back already?” Usnavi put the bag down and a vine poked it, “I hope that butcher knows how to properly tenderize.”

Usnavi knocked the vine away, “You’re not getting anything.” He said firmly. “I’m not letting you talk me into anything anymore!”

Navy Jr. tilted his massive head, “What’cha talking about, boy?”

“Cuttings from your body can grow into more of you.” Usnavi said lowly. “That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? Make thousands more of you just so you can keep eating!”

Navy Jr. grinned, “No shit, Sherlock.” He said, “Certainly took you long enough.”

Usnavi shook his head, “You won’t get away with this; I-”

He cut himself off as something caught his eye. It was a hat, lying on the floor. Isn’t that- no. No, it can’t be. He’s at home; his shift ended hours ago! But Usnavi couldn’t help but investigate, as drawing closer to the hat brought out more similarities. No, there was no way! Usnavi shakily picked up the hat and gazed at it; there was no mistake.

“Sonny…?” Usnavi rasped. He began to glance around the store, “Sonny? Are you here, _mijo?”_

Usnavi froze in absolute fear as he heard Navy Jr. chuckle. He slowly turned around and faced him, just as the plant licked its lips; no…no it couldn’t have!

“What did you do?” Usnavi whispered in horror.

“You can’t really blame me,” Navy Jr. said casually, “I was thirsty, and you just happened to leave your phone behind.”

Usnavi looked at the counter where his phone was sitting and scrambled over. He picked it up and spied the text he never sent.

_'Sonny, could you run down to the bodega real quick? Forgot to feed the plant.'_

It was then that Navy Jr’s words really hit. ‘I was thirsty…’

‘…was thirsty…’

‘…thirsty…’

THIRSTY.

Usnavi’s grip tightened on the phone as he paled. He looked down at Sonny’s hat and faced Navy Jr, who was laughing in earnest now. “What did you do?” Usnavi asked again, a little stronger. “Where’s Sonny?”

“You know, that boy is pretty small,” Navy Jr. said. “Smart too. Unfortunately, not smart enough.”

“Where is he?” Usnavi repeated tightly, his fear growing by the minute.

“But I can’t blame him; you both ain’t the brightest flowers in the garden.”

“Tell me where he is, right now!” Usnavi said sharply, taking a step forward.

“Ooh! Is that some anger I see?” Navy Jr. asked. “I never guessed you had it in you.”

“Quit messing around!” Usnavi snapped, his voice shaking from rage and terror. “Where’s Sonny?!”

“You ain’t gonna find him here!” Navy Jr. said gleefully.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE BOY?!” Usnavi screamed, tears in his eyes and his entire frame shaking.

“Lordy, there’s no need to cause a fuss.” Navy Jr. said as a vine moved towards the back door. “Your ‘little boy’ is just a little tied up at the moment.” The door opened and Usnavi whirled around as Sonny was pulled out, wrapped in vines from his ankles to his mouth, muffling his cries.

“Sonny!” Usnavi choked on a sob, unsure if he should feel relieved or terrified as he hurried over to him.

“I needed myself a little refreshment,” Navy Jr. said, as a little blood dripped from one of the vines that Sonny’s arm was beneath.

Usnavi pulled the vines away from Sonny’s mouth and he looked at Usnavi in fear, “Usnavi, what’s going on?!” He cried.

“Oh, come now, little man.” Navy Jr. said, bringing Sonny closer and away from Usnavi, “You were right there, you’re a smart kid, I know you heard my plan.”

Oh no, he was rhyming again!

“Put him down!” Usnavi yelled.

Navy Jr. made a mock pout, “Aw, but he’s so much fun to play with! So small, squirmy, and hapless!” Sonny yelped as he was turned upside down. “My coordination is through the roof now that I’ve had good practice.”

And with that, Sonny was thrown up in the air, the vines unwrapping from around him, only for one to shoot out and grab his ankle. Sonny dangled for a second, before he was flung up into the air, flipping him right side up before another vine wrapped around his torso pinning his arms.

Usnavi watched in horror as the plant tossed Sonny around like a rag doll, the poor boy yelling in protest and fear all the while. “Stop it!” Usnavi yelled. “Leave him alone!” He began to step towards the plant, when a vine roughly shoved him back, making him stumble backwards.

Navy Jr. hovered over him, “Whoa now, better mind your manners, boy; watch where you flip that lid.” Navy Jr. said, holding Sonny next to his head, his arms pinned by the vines, “You got a lotta gall, speaking to me like that, ‘specially when I got your kid.”

Sonny yelped as the vines tightened around him making Usnavi pale in horror.

“Now listen good, you little punk; you’re backed against the wall!” The plant leaned over Usnavi, “We gonna do things my way, or we won't do things at all!”

A rumbling noise was heard from beneath Navy Jr. and both Usnavi and Sonny’s eyes were drawn to his pot. The pot began to crack, letting roots poke out, until the pot exploded in a mess of clay and soil, revealing a giant mess of roots and vines, all wriggling happily at being free.

Usnavi slowly got to his feet, as Navy Jr. laughed, “You have no idea what you’re up against, here; no way, no how!”

Usnavi ran to the back of the counter and rummaged through a drawer.

“You don’t know what you’re messing with, but I’m gonna tell you now!”

Usnavi finally found what he was looking for; a small pistol, only to be used in absolute dire situations. He had never used it before, hell, his parents never had to use it; but this was definitely the ideal time to use it now.

But just as he lifted it, a vine shot forward and snatched it right out of his hand. “Get this straight! I’m a mean green mother from outer space, and I ain’t afraid to mess both of you up and trash this place!”

Usnavi and Sonny both were astonished; this thing…was an alien?! Navy Jr. flipped the gun like an expert and fired it, dangerously close to Usnavi’s feet.

“Cuz!” Sonny cried in horror.

Navy Jr. grinned, as the gun forced Usnavi to slowly but frantically move across the store. “You wanna save your skin, huh?”

 _Bang!_ The shot hit the cash register, right next to him.

“You wanna save your hide?”

 _Bang!_ The shot hit the counter next to his legs.

“You wanna save your youngin’?”

Sonny whimpered as he was held out towards Usnavi with the gun pointing at his temple.

“Then you better step aside!”

Usnavi pressed his back against the wall, holding his hands up. “Please…let Sonny go!”

Navy Jr. sighed, “You two boys are just no fun; things go wrong, you turn tail and run!” It leaned closer to Usnavi, “You woke this lion and helped it grow, you pull its tail and it roars; you say ‘that ain’t fair’, or ‘that ain’t nice’; well you know what I say? Up yours!”

Vines wrapped around Usnavi’s ankles and yanked him upside down into the air. Usnavi was then flipped upright, and two vines snatched his wrists, stretching his arms out and suspending him in the air.

“I don’t come from no black lagoon, I’m from past the stars and beyond the moon!” The vines holding Usnavi’s wrists pulled him in opposite directions before immediately pushing his arms away, making the man spin in the air.

“You can keep your monsters, keep the ‘thing’ and the ‘it’,” Vines wrapped around Usnavi, pinning his arms to his side, as Navy Jr. brought him close, “Keep all your creatures; they don’t mean shit!”

Usnavi and Sonny were held up next to each other in front of the giant plant, as it studied them in thought. “I still ain’t that hungry now.” Usnavi was moved aside and Sonny was lifted up, “But an appetizer will do for some nice chow.”

Usnavi’s eyes widened in comprehension, “No!” He cried as Sonny began to be lifted higher. “No, leave him alone!”

“Shut your face, boy!” The vines slammed Usnavi into the wall. “You’ll get your turn, in time.” Navy Jr. grinned at Sonny, “Now, it’s suppertime!”

Sonny’s eyes widened in fear and he began to struggle madly. Navy Jr. slowly opened its giant mouth and Sonny began to move towards it.

“No!” Usnavi yelled, struggling against his bonds as well. “No! Stop!”

“No!” Sonny yelled, kicking madly and squirming. Sonny was angled so he was slowly diving headfirst into the plant’s mouth.

“Stop!” Usnavi screamed. “Don’t do it! Please, let him go!”

Tears came to Sonny’s eyes as the gaping mouth drew closer, eager for his arrival, “No! No!” He screamed, squeezing his eyes shut and continuing to struggle. “Don’t eat me! No!”

Sonny drew closer and Usnavi’s struggles became frantic and desperate. “STOP IT!” He screamed, tears coming to his own eyes as well. “LET HIM GO!”

Tears were now flying down Sonny’s face as he was inches from Navy Jr.’s tongue. “HELP!” He screamed. “HELP ME! NAVI! ANYONE! HELP ME!”

**_CRASH!_ **

Glass shattered and crashed to the floor as a blur of fur burst through the window. Navy Jr. screeched in pain as sharp teeth sunk into the vine and Sonny was pulled away from its mouth. The vines around Sonny quivered as a loud ripping noise came through the air, and Sonny was dropped to the ground, where he immediately scrambled away from the monster.

Loud snarling could be heard, along with more tearing and Navy Jr. screeched again, before the vines holding Usnavi came loose. The two cousins were finally drawn to their savior; a husky, with a piece of torn vine in his teeth.

“Chip…?” Usnavi rasped. Chip dropped the vine and stood protectively in front of his humans, ears bent back and growling loudly.

“Chip…” Sonny whimpered, a disbelieving and relieved smile coming to his face.

“Well, well, well, the ugly little hairball returns!” Navy Jr. said. “Come to join the party?”

Chip barked and snarled as Usnavi slowly got to his feet and made his way over to Sonny. Vines began to creep along the floor towards the husky, making him growl angrily and snap at them. The vines flinched back but that wasn’t going to stop them forever. Usnavi hauled Sonny to his feet and held him protectively, neither of them taking their eyes off Navy Jr.

“Look at the little family, all back together!” Navy Jr. remarked gleefully, before glancing at Chip. “Though I liked it better when the furry wasn’t around.”

Chip snarled and both cousins felt guilt rise in them. But they couldn’t think about that now; they had to get out! The two cousins made for the door, but a vine snaked around Sonny’s ankle at the last second.

“Leaving so soon?” Navy Jr. chuckled.

“NAVI!” Sonny screamed as he was lifted into the air and out of his cousin’s reach towards the plant’s large mouth.

“You ain’t going nowhere without feeding me!” Navy Jr. said, and chomped down on Sonny’s top half.

“NO!” Usnavi bolted to the plant and grabbed the plant’s lips. Sonny’s muffled screams were hysteric and his legs were kicking madly as Usnavi tried to open the mouth. “Let him go!”

Chip snarled and darted under the plant, sinking his teeth into his main stem. Navy Jr. began to quiver a bit, so Chip continued to rip and tear at the large stem, barely making a dent. Usnavi grit his teeth as he could hear Sonny crying and screaming for him as the mouth began to give way.

With a final burst of strength, Usnavi pried the large mouth open. The two cousins latched on to each other and Usnavi pulled Sonny safely out of Navy Jr. Carrying the younger boy bridal style, Usnavi kicked the door open and Chip leapt out the window as Navy Jr. cried out in annoyance that his meal had been stolen.

Usnavi hurried into the middle of the empty street, a good distance away from the store, and knelt down, cradling his shivering, crying cousin. “Sonny…” The boy had a few bloody scratches and cuts from the teeth, but nothing that looked too damaging.

“Oh Sonny…” Tears came to his eyes as realization hit; he had almost lost his baby cousin. Usnavi rained kisses down on his cousin’s hair, while Sonny clung to him, curling into his chest. Chip approached them and licked Sonny’s ear.

The boy peeked out and more tears spilled out, “Chip!” He sobbed, pulling the husky into the hug. Usnavi gladly wrapped an arm around the husky, as the dog and Sonny lay on his lap.

“Chip, I’m sorry!” Sonny cried, burying his face in the dog’s fur. “I’m so sorry for saying all that shit to you!”

Usnavi took a shaky breath and rubbed the husky’s neck, “I’m sorry too, boy.” He said, through his own tears. “We should’ve listened to you.”

“You saved our lives, Chip.” Sonny said, still not releasing the dog. “You really are the most badass guard dog.”

Chip’s tail wagged and he licked both of their faces, lapping up their tears.

“Yeah, we love you too, buddy.” Usnavi remarked with a wet smile.

The family hugged on the street when a laugh echoed from the ruined bodega. The three looked at the writhing plant inside.

Sure, they had escaped being eaten…but now what could they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this makes me the first person to have ever written Sonny being held hostage by a plant XD


	4. Ghost AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost AU: Tangent off the ITH AU where Sonny dies during the blackout and Abuela lives. Sonny comes back as a ghost and is tied to the bodega.
> 
> Summary: It's been a while since Sonny died and came back as a ghost. At this point, almost everyone can see him...except for Usnavi. Will his grief for his deceased cousin keep them from reuniting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back and added to it so I could post it here.
> 
> Special thanks to @sonny-westbrooks for coming up with this AU thanks to their story 'Chill for Real or We're Gonna Get Killed'

Sonny groaned in frustration as he tried for the umpteenth time to try and levitate the pen sitting on the counter. He had been trying all night long, but he couldn’t even lift it; why did his powers have to be so damn inconsistent?! How else was he going to give Usnavi some sort of sign that he was here?

He had been hoping to try and lift the pen and write some kind of note. Yeah could make himself tangible, but only for ten seconds, and it was exhausting doing it over and over again. All he wanted was for Usnavi to see him.

Sure, he was glad that he could talk to the rest of the barrio, but since he couldn’t leave the god damn bodega and they could only talk to him when Usnavi wasn’t around, that didn’t leave many windows of opportunity. Usnavi was the only person he could really talk to, and he couldn’t even see him!

Sonny had tried everything; he kept talking, he yelled at him, screamed, knocked things over, he even once knocked a full pot of coffee out of his hands! But Usnavi was stubborn, and Sonny couldn’t tell if he was getting fed up or desperate.

The door jingled and Sonny turned to see Usnavi enter, face hollow and tired as usual. The light in his eyes that he always used to have was gone…and Sonny was the one who doused it.

Ever since that fateful night, Usnavi had become almost a completely different person.

Sonny remembered finding himself in the bodega after it happened; after that gunshot rang through the air and he only felt pain. He found himself hovering above his body and Pete, who was screaming and crying, begging for him to get up. Sonny tried to talk to him, but it became very clear what was going on.

Sonny was dead; he was a ghost.

Things only got worse when Usnavi found them later. Usnavi had all but snapped at Pete in anger, thinking he had something to do with it, but he was quickly reduced to sobs as he held Sonny’s bloody body in his arms.

Sonny unconsciously touched the bloody hole in his chest; he hated that wounds apparently stayed with you after death. It was ugly as hell.

It wasn’t long after his funeral when people started to see him, and tried to get Usnavi to see him as well. But Usnavi was so overcome by grief that no one could get him to listen.

“I know this sounds crazy, man, but he’s here.” Benny had tried. “He’s still here, and he’s worried sick about you.”

“I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, Benny, but could we please change the subject?” Usnavi had responded, his voice empty, coming out of his forced smile.

Vanessa seemed to be the only one who tried to make light of the situation early on, like one time, when Sonny had been making faces at Usnavi to try and be noticed. Vanessa had started laughing out of nowhere.

“What’s so funny?” Usnavi had asked.

“Sorry, just…Sonny’s making faces at you.” She had responded.

Usnavi didn’t even glance around; he just lowered his head, biting his lip, “Yeah…I miss that too.”

Abuela hadn’t tried to get Usnavi to see Sonny, because she had faith that it would eventually happen. Sonny believed her, but that didn’t stop him from trying to get Usnavi’s attention.

“I’m right here!” Sonny would yell. “Please Navi, just look at me! I’m right here!” Sonny couldn’t remember how many times he had yelled that same phrase.

Back in the present, Sonny watched as Usnavi got the store ready. He was still efficient, but his movements lacked the same energy as before. He then wandered behind the counter and stared at his hands.

Sonny floated behind him and tried to touch his shoulder, only to pass right through. “C’mon cuz…” Sonny muttered. “Please, cheer up! I hate seeing you like this; you’ve gotta snap out of it!”

All the customers came and went in a steady flow, giving Sonny silent greetings. Usnavi noticed this, and he felt rage slowly begin to bubble up inside him. He was getting so tired of all this nonsense going on, about ghosts and whatnot. It just made grieving ten times harder…why couldn’t they just leave it alone and accept that his baby cousin was gone?

The day slowly dragged on, and Sonny watched as Usnavi took out a crate of sodas from the backroom. He just finished refilling the cooler when Kevin and Camila walked in.

“Hello boys.” Camila greeted.

“Yo.” Sonny gave a wave, but Usnavi tensed.

“There’s no one else here, Mrs. Rosario.” Usnavi responded bitterly, from his spot kneeling on the ground.

Kevin cleared his throat, “Nina wanted us to check in on you,” He said. “On…both of you.” Sonny nodded in understanding; Nina had stopped coming by as often, cause the whole him being a ghost thing made her uncomfortable.

Usnavi’s jaw clenched and he lifted the crate, “Please stop.” He whispered. “Please.”

“Guys…” Sonny said warningly; he really didn’t want to rile Usnavi up.

“Usnavi, you know we would never lie to you.” Camila said. Usnavi said nothing, moving back towards the back of the store. “We would never do this to hurt you. We’re only doing this because he’s still here.” Camila said.

“Could you please, _please_ stop?” Usnavi said, a little louder through grit teeth. “Stop talking about him…”

“Usnavi, I’m just as stubborn when it comes to things like ghosts.” Kevin took over. “But we’re telling the truth. Sonny is still here; he’s here right now.”

Usnavi slammed the crate on the counter, “I’ve heard enough!” He yelled, whirling on Kevin and Camila, his eyes dangerously close to tearing up. “I’m sick and tired of hearing that Sonny’s still here! He’s gone! He’s dead, and he’s not coming back!”

Camila took a cautious step towards him, “We know that Usnavi-”

“You clearly don’t, because you and the whole barrio are convinced that there’s a ghost in here!” Usnavi cut her off. “I don’t know who started this stupid rumor but I’m ending it! There’s no such thing as ghosts and there are no ghosts in my-”

Usnavi turned back around and the words froze on the tip of his tongue. Sonny didn’t need to ask for confirmation; it was clear that Usnavi was finally seeing him, gunshot wound and all. Sonny desperately wanted to sigh or laugh in relief, or loudly proclaim _‘Finally!’_ , but the only thing he managed was an awkward smile followed by a short, “Hey, cuz.”

Usnavi stood stock still, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, a number of emotions running through his system.

Sonny shuffled slightly, “So…you can finally see me.” He said, trying desperately to fill the silence. “I mean, took you long enough but hey, better late than never, right Navi?” He smiled lightly, “And you’ve always been a tough nut to crack when it came to…this stuff.” He gestured to himself.

Sonny stopped talking when Usnavi took a shaky step towards him, his expression unchanging. He raised a shaky hand to Sonny’s face, probably to try and cup his cheek like he did when checking Sonny over for injuries. Sonny tried not to wince when his cousin’s hand passed right through him and Usnavi’s hand slowly lowered.

Usnavi blinked, denial and disbelief clashing in his system as he had no idea how to process what was standing before him. “…Sonny…?” He finally managed, barely above a whisper.

Sonny’s smile became sad, “It’s me, cuz.” He said, spreading his hands ever so slightly. “In the, er, not-flesh.”

“Oh my god…” Tears filled Usnavi’s eyes and began to spill over almost immediately. He fell to his knees in a mess of sobs as everything began to spill out all at once, all the things he wanted to say in that moment when he held Sonny’s cold dead body in his arms, most of them being apologies. For not being there when his cousin needed him most, for underestimating him, for not treating him as he should have treated him and so much more.

Usnavi wasn’t sure how clearly he spoke, but his tearful ramblings were cut short when two cold small arms wrapped around him.

“Geez cuz, I haven’t seen you cry this much since Benny gave you the world’s hottest pepper.” Sonny said, his own tears threatening to fall. He could only stay tangible for ten seconds at a time and dammit, he was gonna make the most of it!

Usnavi collapsed into more sobs as he practically crushed Sonny in his embrace. He ignored the boy’s frigid skin and the sticky blood stains on his front and back.

He was back…Sonny was really back.


	5. Adoption AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption AU: Sonny isn't related to Usnavi; they're not even cousins. Usnavi's parents found Sonny as a baby and officially adopted him as their own, saying that he was Usnavi's cousin.
> 
> Summary: When going through an old safe, Sonny stumbles across something that has been hidden from him his entire life. The truth about his family.

“Sonny, could you put this in the safe with the lotto money?”

“Sure thing, cuz.”

Sonny took the wad of bills and headed for Abuela’s bedroom; they had gotten a good number of tips today, and all tips went in the safe. Having 96K was great and all, but they had to spend it wisely, and one of the goals that money was going toward, or at least, Sonny’s portion of it, was towards the younger boy’s college fund.

Sonny entered Abuela’s room, breathing deeply; the place always smelled calming, like Abuela’s spirit was still around. Sonny knelt under the bed and pulled out the digital safe, punching in the code and opening the door. Sonny lay on his stomach and reached into the safe, placing the money safely in the pile specifically for tips.

Lots of old precious things were in that safe, like jewelry, old photos, and the lotto money, along with any extra. Most of the stuff belonged to Abuela, precious keepsakes of her childhood and life in general and _Tia_ Luz and _Tio_ Luis put some stuff in there too.

Sonny pulled his hand out of the safe when his hand brushed something, making it topple over in the safe. Sonny went and picked them up to put them back in place when he realized that they were. It was a bunch of old papers, wrinkled and yellow from time. Curious, Sonny pulled them out of the safe fully; the safe belonged to their family, they were allowed to look through it if they wanted. Maybe they were bunch of old letters or something.

Sonny unfolded the papers and the words at the top seemed to pop out at him. _‘_

_Certificate of Adoption’_

Sonny blinked; adoption? What the hell? Sonny’s eyes scanned the paper.

_Birthname: Unknown_

_Surname: Diaz_

_Mother: Jane Diaz_

_Father: Carlos Diaz_

_Age: 0_

_Name of new Guardians: Luis and Luz De la Vega_

_Relation to birth family: N/A_

Okay, what was going on? Did _Tia_ Luz and _Tio_ Luis adopt someone? That couldn’t be! Usnavi was their son, he would know if another kid was running around adopted by his parents! Sonny kept reading, skimming past the pointless details.

_Gender: Male_

_Ethnicity: Hispanic_

_Country of Origin: Puerto Rico_

_Given/Adoptive Name: Sonny_

Sonny’s blood ran cold. He…He read that wrong, right? That…that wasn’t him, right? They were talking about another Sonny, right?! With shaky hands, Sonny shuffled through the rest of the papers, all of them having to do with adoption and all them signed by Usnavi’s parents. By the time Sonny reached the last sentence on the last paper, his mind had just about gone blank.

_By the power of the State of New York, Sonny De la Vega, formerly, the unnamed child of Jane and Carlos Diaz, is hereby placed in the custody of Luis and Luz De la Vega._

Sonny fell backwards off his feet from his crouching position, still clutching the paper in his hands. He spied the black and white picture, paper clipped in the corner, depicting a baby with curly hair starting to sprout from his head. He knew that face, from the multiple baby pictures his _tia y tio_ had taken, rivaling the amount Usnavi had. Multiple thoughts and emotions were rushing through his head at once; he was a…he was a-ado…

“Sonny?” The door opened, as Usnavi walked in, “Sonny what’s taking-” He cut himself as he saw the papers on the ground and the one in Sonny’s hand. Usnavi’s mouth fell open and fear rose in his chest; he tried to say something, anything at all, but his mind was blank.

“…Did you know about this?” Sonny whispered.

Usnavi swallowed, “ _Mijo-_ ”

“Did you know about this?!” Sonny repeated loudly, not looking at him.

Usnavi pressed his lips together and took a cautious step forward, “Not at first.” He said carefully. “Not until Mama and Papi died.”

Sonny’s jaw clenched as he sat in silence for a moment, “So you knew…you knew for eight years…”

Usnavi knelt next to him, reaching to touch his shoulder, “Sonny-”

“You knew for eight fucking years and you didn’t tell me?!” Sonny exploded, whirling on his cousin, eyes full of tears.

“Sonny, you were only seven back then!” Usnavi protested, knowing it was no excuse, “I-I didn’t know how you would take it, so I-I figured it would be better-”

“If I didn’t know?!” Sonny finished, still full of rage. “Were you just going to let me keep believing I was family until I died?!”

“Sonny, you _are_ family!”

“I’m _adopted!”_ Sonny spat out the word as if it tasted bitter. He glanced at the papers again, “And apparently, I’ve been _adopted_ since I was a baby! What, did your parents just decide they wanted another kid out of the blue so they took the youngest one they could find?!”

Usnavi’s eyes narrowed slightly, “It wasn’t like that!”

“Then what was it like?!” Sonny demanded, both of them standing up. “Why am I even here and not with my real parents, when we’re not even related!” He waved the papers at Usnavi, “Hell, we’re not even from the same fucking country!”

 _“¡Basta!”_ Usnavi gripped Sonny’s shoulders tightly. “Just calm down and let me explain, _por favor!”_

Sonny bit his lip but didn’t protest. Usnavi took a deep breath, “I don’t know all the details, I was only eight at the time.” He started. “I just remember my parents coming home one day, and there you were. I asked them who you were and they told me that you were my baby cousin, and that you were going to be staying with us.”

Sonny seemed to grow less tense. Usnavi smiled slightly at the memory, “Honestly, I was so excited at having another family member to play with, I didn’t question it at all.” He said. “Then…when Mama and Papi died, I found those papers when I was sorting through their stuff. Trust me, I was just as shocked as you were, so was Abuela.”

Sonny looked down, shuffling his feet, “So…do you know who my real parents are?” He asked softly.

Usnavi shook his head, “I have no idea, but judging by the papers, Mama and Papi didn’t know them either.”

“So…they just…gave me up?” Sonny whimpered, his bottom lip trembling. “They…They didn’t…want me?”

“Don’t think like that.” Usnavi said, lifting his chin up, “Maybe they just couldn’t take care of you; maybe it was for the best.”

Sonny pulled away and didn’t look at Usnavi, “So I’m nobody…” He muttered, “I’m a full-blown orphan…”

“That’s not true!” Usnavi shook Sonny’s shoulders slightly.

“My parents gave me up…why didn’t they want me, Navi? Why’d they give me up?”

Usnavi said nothing and simply pulled Sonny into the tightest hug he could muster, “It doesn’t matter.” Usnavi whispered. “That’s why I didn’t tell you. Those papers don’t mean anything; you’re my family, Sonny, no matter what. I don’t care what our family tree says; you’re my baby cousin, my wise-cracking, social activist, little boy.”

Sonny slowly raised his arms and returned the hug, burying his face in Usnavi’s shoulder.

Usnavi rubbed his back soothingly, kissing his temple, “You’re not an orphan, mijo; you have a family, right here.” He said softly, thinking of everyone he considered family. The Rosario’s, Vanessa, Benny, Daniela, Carla, even Pete. “We all love you, Sonny, and a bunch of papers isn’t going to change that.”

Sonny gripped Usnavi’s shirt in his fists, dropping the paper he was holding, and he finally let out a sob. The two cousins stood there for a long time in a tight embrace, the papers littered around them. It didn’t matter where Sonny had come from, or that he wasn’t blood.

They were together, and they had each other. That was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU gives me so many feels, you have no idea.


	6. Pushing Daisies AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushing Daisies AU: Vanessa has the ability to bring people back from the dead with a single touch, but if she touches a revived person a second time, they die permanently, and something else dies if she revives something.
> 
> Summary: TRIGGER WARNING; BLOOD. The blackout was a disaster, but the morning after was even worse as Vanessa finds Usnavi and Sonny in a sorry state. Vanessa hadn't used her powers since she was a kid...surely using them again wouldn't hurt, right?

Vanessa rubbed her arms as she slipped on her gloves in her heated apartment. Last night’s events had left her with a chill that the unbearable heat couldn’t melt. That blackout was more terrifying than she cared to admit. She glanced at her phone; still no message from Usnavi. Vanessa felt only slightly better knowing that Nina had the decency to at least sent her text asking if she had gotten home okay. But Usnavi…Vanessa expected better of him.

Vanessa shook her head and headed out, relishing the only slightly cool air of the morning. Trash and glass littered the streets, while some people stood outside and assessed the damage done to their apartments or businesses. Windows were broken, awnings were torn, and doors were hanging lopsided on their hinges; just another old battlefield from a blackout.

Vanessa couldn’t help but glance inside any alleys she passed to make sure no bodies were visible. Despite keeping her hands together in a terrified attempt to keep someone from ripping off her gloves, she couldn’t help but be wary. She wished Nina were here; her presence always helped. Vanessa’s gloved hands clenched into fists but she took a deep breath, getting them to unfurl. The night was over. Yeah, it turned into a shitty night, but it was a new day.

The bodega came into view and Vanessa felt a pang of sadness rise from its sorry state. The awning was ripped, the window was broken, and it looked like the grate had finally kicked it, as it was only down a few inches.

It was still dark inside, but Usnavi was nowhere in sight. Odd; Vanessa expected him and Sonny to be outside and cleaning up the trash surrounding the bodega and looking for any products that mad miraculously escaped robbery.

Vanessa looked at the salon across the street and found it to be dark inside, but in pretty good shape. Figures; why would anyone rob a hair salon? All they had were brushes, brooms, and hairspray, and Daniela always kept the money they made locked up tight.

Vanessa began heading over to the salon, even though Daniela and Carla were nowhere in sight, but she couldn’t help but glance back at the bodega. She stopped as she spied a figure hunched over inside through the broken window. Was that Usnavi?

Vanessa slowly made her way back over and peeked through the sizable hole in the glass; it was Usnavi alright, but…he didn’t look too good. Vanessa felt some kind of wave of unease hit her as she moved to open the door; her gut was telling her to stay out, that she wouldn’t like what she found inside. She ignored it and pulled the door open, “Usnavi?” She called. She stepped further inside and completely froze in her tracks, regretting not listening to her instincts.

Vanessa gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands, fighting back a scream. Usnavi was kneeling on the ground, cradling Sonny in his arms, but that wasn’t all. Sonny’s face was pale, and his chest was decorated with a large red stain; blood.

Sonny…Sonny was…

Vanessa had to fight to keep bile from rising in the back of her throat; her legs magically carried her over to Usnavi and she slowly knelt down across from him. Now that she was closer, she could hear soft sobs coming from the older De la Vega. He had his forehead pressed to Sonny’s, his tears dripping onto his lifeless face; Vanessa swore she could hear him saying something through his cries. Apologizing, begging Sonny to come back, for this all to be just a dream…Vanessa knew the feeling all too well.

Vanessa hesitantly reached out and touched Usnavi’s shoulder, “Usnavi…” Any words she had died on her tongue; what could she possibly say to him?

“He’s gone…” Usnavi whispered. “He…he can’t…my boy, he can’t be-!” And he dissolved back into tears.

Vanessa bit her lip, her own tears gathering in her eyes as she gazed at the bloody spot that had taken the boy’s life. The blackout was chaos, Vanessa heard the gunshots in the air. Which one of those had been the one that hit Sonny?

It wasn’t fair. Sonny was probably just trying to get home safe and some asshole got too trigger-happy? Why did it have to be Sonny? Why did it have to be him?!

Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut as images of her childhood flashed. The two cars smashed together in the front…broken glass everywhere…smoke rising into the sky…her father slumped over the wheel…dead upon impact…Vanessa reaching towards him-

No; stop! This isn’t helping!

Vanessa forced her eyes open, bringing her back to the despairing present where one of her closest friends, one she saw as a little brother, was lying dead in his guardian’s arms. Her eyes then fell on her gloved hands before she could stop them.

_‘You can save him. You can bring him back.’_

Vanessa shook her head; she couldn’t, she swore she wouldn’t do that again!

_‘He didn’t deserve to die. Do it for Usnavi.’_

Vanessa looked at Usnavi once more, her heart breaking as he still cried into his cousin’s body. Her resolve melted instantly; she could never stand seeing Usnavi cry, no one could. It was an anomaly in the barrio, because Usnavi was almost always so cheerful. And to be honest, Vanessa hadn’t seen Usnavi this shattered since…his parents died.

Vanessa felt her throat close up as her resolve became non-existent. She was the only one who questioned when Usnavi’s father dropped dead, reported to have happened…a few moments after Vanessa brought her father back to life. That night was the worst one of Vanessa’s life…that goodnight kiss and the thump that followed still haunted her to this day.

 _‘You owe it to him.’_ Her mind started to sound sinister. _‘You took his dad away, so give him back his cousin.’_ Okay, shut up!

Vanessa lowered her hand and she gazed at Sonny. She reached out and touched his cold, lifeless hand; how could she possibly walk through the barrio again without hearing Sonny’s jokes and political statements? How could she enter the bodega and see Usnavi without Sonny right by his side?

…How would Usnavi cope with losing his remaining direct family? Sure, he had Abuela, but losing Sonny…Usnavi would probably never be happy again.

It was a world that Vanessa didn’t want to think about. No matter how bad a mood she was in, Usnavi’s smile and chipper attitude never failed to lift her spirits. His smile was almost magic- ok, you’re getting off track here, Vanessa!

Alright, then… she had kept that promise to herself for over ten years and it was finally time to break it.

“Usnavi?” She called gently, touching his shoulder again. Usnavi didn’t respond, still too wrapped up in crying, but the sound seemed to die down slightly. Vanessa took a deep breath, “I can bring him back.”

Usnavi slowly looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot and full of tears, “…What?”

Vanessa swallowed, “I…I can bring people back from the dead.” May as well go all the way, “I just…touch them and-and they come back.”

Usnavi lightly frowned, most likely too distraught to really pick up what she was saying, “Vanessa…what-”

“Do you want Sonny back?” Vanessa asked, even though the answer was obvious.

Usnavi stared at her, “…Yes.” He whispered.

“Then trust me.” Vanessa said. Usnavi didn’t protest so Vanessa took it as an okay, taking a deep breath. _‘Here we go; just breathe.’_

With slow careful movements, Vanessa peeled off one of her gloves. Her hands were shaking and sweaty from sheer nerves. She had sworn to herself that she would never do this again. But in this case, ends seemed to greatly justify the means.

Vanessa took a deep breath and Usnavi watched as she slowly lowered her hand, her palm covering Sonny’s wound. Sonny’s body briefly flashed for a second and Vanessa felt the bullet hole vanish under her hand.

And then, Sonny took a breath.

Usnavi looked down at Sonny in shock as they boy opened his eyes, his chest rising and falling like nothing happened. “S…Sonny…?” Usnavi rasped.

Sonny blinked and glanced around in confusion, “…Navi?” He asked, looking up at them, “Vanessa? What…what happened?”

“Do you remember anything?” Vanessa asked.

Sonny slowly sat up, taking in his bloody shirt and the trashed bodega. “It…it was a blackout. Pete and I we-we were guarding the store, with my bat and some fireworks…” He frowned, “I…I thought I heard a gunshot and everything went black, I-” Sonny looked at Usnavi, “Cuz? What’s wrong?”

Tears were streaming down Usnavi’s face as he stared at Sonny. He slowly reached up and grasped Sonny’s face, looking over him to make sure that this was real. “S…Sonny…” He breathed in shock, “ _Mijo,_ you…you’re…I can’t…I don’t…”

“Navi?” Sonny frowned in concern, “You okay?”

Usnavi sobbed and pulled his cousin into a spine crushing hug, “You’re alive…oh my god, you’re alive…”

Sonny frowned lightly in confusion, “Well, I’m talking to you so, yeah, I guess I am.”

Usnavi only squeezed him tighter in response. “You were…I was so…god, _mijo,_ don’t you ever-”

“I’m fine, Navi.” Sonny said, wincing a bit from his tight hold. “I don’t what I did, but I’m fine, really.”

Usnavi pressed a kiss to his hair and pulled away, “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked, holding Sonny’s face and taking in every detail as if to make sure it was real.

“I’m just confused, if anything.” Sonny reassured him. “I’m fine.”

The three got to their feet and Usnavi pulled Sonny into another hug; by now the boy was starting to get annoyed. “Uh, can I go change out of this bloody shirt please?” He asked.

Usnavi nodded, despite being reluctant to let him go and Sonny vanished out the door. Vanessa sighed in relief; things seemed right in the world once again. She almost left herself, when she remembered that she just revealed her powers to someone that wasn’t Nina.

Vanessa slowly turned around, wringing her gloved hands, “So, uh, I guess now you know why I wear gloves all the time.” She said.

Usnavi ran a hand through his hair, “I still can’t believe…I’m not going crazy, am I?” He said.

“Nope, you’re wide awake, unfortunately.” Vanessa said that last word under her breath. She desperately wished that what had happened was just a dream; why did fate love to kick them like this?

“So…” Usnavi trailed off, “Could you always do… _that_ , or…”

Vanessa shrugged, “More or less.” She answered.

Usnavi looked like he had so many questions but he refrained from asking them. He was probably still in shock from seeing his baby cousin be revived before his very eyes. Whatever the reason, Vanessa was grateful; no awkwardness from being asked about something she couldn’t explain.

“So…Sonny, he’s really…?” Usnavi asked.

Vanessa nodded, “Yeah, like nothing ever happened.” She said. “Just…tell him that he got knocked out or something, not about…” She gestured to her gloved hands.

Usnavi looked at them, “Does anyone else…”

“Only Nina.” Vanessa answered. “She’s known for a while.” She took a step forward, “Please don’t tell anyone, I…I want to keep this under wraps.”

“Why?” Usnavi asked gently.

Vanessa bit her lip, “Just please don’t.” She said, her voice shaking slightly. “I don’t want anyone messing around with stuff like this.”

Luckily, that explanation seemed to satisfy Usnavi. He moved forward and gripped her hands, “Thank you.” He said gratefully. “Thank you, so much, Vanessa.” Vanessa tried to avoid his eyes; she had never been thanked for this before.

“Really, I don’t know what I would’ve done,” Usnavi kept going, “Just, thank you.” A second later, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. Vanessa felt heat rush to her face, her hearing going as Usnavi said something and hurried out of the bodega, most likely to go check on Sonny. Knowing him, he wasn't gonna let Sonny leave his sight for a good long while.

Vanessa touched her cheek, almost in shock at what just happened. She exited the store with a dumbfounded look on her face and kept that look until she entered the salon.

“You okay?” Carla asked innocently.

Daniela studied her, “Something tells me she had a moment with someone special.” She said mischievously. Vanessa would’ve said something snarky back, but her mind was still whirling. So much so, that a smile creeped onto her face.

Daniela gasped dramatically, “Carla, she can smile!” She exclaimed. Carla laughed joyfully at the sight, and Vanessa still said nothing, getting broom to start sweeping the curb.

The day seemed to go by at a beautiful pace. It was perfect.

Until an announcement came on the radio, reminding Vanessa of the consequences of her actions. **‘Abuela Claudia passed away at noon today.’**


	7. Mother 3 AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother 3 AU: The world is heading for dark times. After her mother is killed and her brother disappears, Nina takes it upon herself, her friends, and her PSI powers to find her brother and restore balance to the world.
> 
> Summary: The story slowly unfolds, as multiple players are thrown into the webs of destiny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based only on the first three chapters of Mother 3. And I'm still kinda unsure about the ages of everyone here, so just bear with me.
> 
> Also, slight trigger warning for non-graphic torture and slight racism.

It all happened so fast. How could everything go so wrong in such little time? Lincoln remembered playing with Nina in Abuela’s backyard, while Mom watched and laughed, like she always did. And the next thing they knew, the ground started shaking, a giant shadow approached the house, and the last they saw of their mother was as they fell into the river.

This morning they were happy, and now it was evening, and Lincoln was sitting in front of a campfire, Nina clinging to him, as they shivered in their blankets. The other villagers said it was a miracle that Benny found them when he did.

Nina sniffed and nuzzled Lincoln, prompting him to wrap his arms around her tighter. “It’ll be okay, Nina…” He whispered, pressing his cheek to her still damp hair.

“Lincoln! Nina!” The twins turned around to see Kevin running towards them.

“Dad!” They both cried. Keeping their blankets tight around them, the two ran straight into their father’s arms.

Kevin held them tightly, kissing both of them of the head while he stroked their damp hair. “Thank god…” He muttered. “Thank god you’re okay…”

“I-It was so scary, Daddy!” Nina sobbed.

“We left Mom up there, Dad…” Lincoln said softly. “Where’s Mom?”

“Don’t worry, we’re all looking for her,” Kevin reassured them. “I’m going to help; we won’t stop until we find her.”

“Kevin!” Everyone looked as Señor Ortega ran towards the fire.

“What is it?” Kevin asked, standing up and moving towards him. Nina clung to Lincoln as their father’s warm presence left them.

Ortega grimaced and lowered his head, “It…well…I don’t know how to say this…” He said softly. “I…well, it’s about…Camila…”

Lincoln’s mind just about went numb as the next few words were seared into his heart and mind. Camila was found with a Drago’s fang in her heart.

Lincoln couldn’t even react, not even as his father slowly devolved to sadness and pure rage, grabbing a flaming stick from the fire and lashing out at anyone in close proximity. It wasn’t until someone finally knocked Kevin out that Nina started crying. Lincoln could only hold her close in silence as his world seemed to collapse around him.

* * *

 

Lincoln trekked to the village jailhouse, an apple in his hand. Getting that nail file in there was no easy feat, but it would be worth it. And it wasn’t like Kevin would be persecuted for escaping; they were only gonna keep him locked up until he calmed down. Lincoln entered the jailhouse to find it empty; great, that made things ten times easier. Lincoln approached the cell to see Kevin sitting inside.

“Son?” Kevin blinked, getting to his feet. “What are you doing here?”

Lincoln shuffled his feet; seeing his dad like this was harder than he thought it would be. “I just…wanted to see you,” He said, stepping up to the bars. “I asked if Nina wanted to come too, but…she’s been crying all night.”

His heart tightened at the recent memory of finding his twin sister in her room, eyes completely bloodshot and her face wet with tears. He had always hated it when Nina cried, but this time, nothing he could do could fix it…not yet, anyway. Kevin nodded in understanding, not speaking; the events of last night still weighed heavily on him, on everyone.

Lincoln reached up and placed the apple on the windowsill between the bars, “I brought this for you,” He said. “Make sure you eat the core too…Mom wouldn’t want us wasting food.” Lincoln tried to give his dad a pointed but subtle look and started back towards the door.

“Lincoln,” Kevin called, making him stop. “I’m sorry…for everything that’s happened; if I had just gone with the three of you-”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Lincoln said sharply, not turning around. “I don’t blame you, Dad, really.” Lincoln clenched his fist, “I’m gonna get stronger, Dad,” He said, softly but full of determination. “I’m gonna get so strong that not even those Dragos will be able to stop me; I promise.”

Lincoln ran out of the jailhouse as fast as he could, running straight back home before his dad could say anything. As he sharpened his dad’s homemade knife, he made Nina promise not to tell anyone where he was going. He gave her one last hug, promising to be back by sundown, and headed up the mountain.

He was going to avenge his mother…or die trying.

* * *

 

Word of Lincoln’s trek up the mountain spread quickly. Poor Nina was raised to be honest, and simply couldn’t keep a secret this big. Kevin and Benny went up the mountain to look for him.

At the end of the day, Nina could only burst into tears yet again when her father came home, having only found Lincoln’s shoes, but no body to go with them.

* * *

 

A giant mothership landed in the barren desert, where three Pigmasks were waiting. The door opened and a staircase unfolded, allowing two other soldiers to emerge. They stood on either side of the staircase as the sound of a third was heard from inside, “C’mon, move it!” He barked, dragging two figures along with him.

A young man with his wrists bound in front of him and wearing slightly worn clothes stumbled out of the door. He slowly paused on the stairs, taking in where he was, before a boot slammed into his back. He cried out and tumbled the rest of the way down, landing in the hot sand.

“Usnavi!” A boy emerged from behind the soldier and ran down the stairs bound and dressed in the same manner. Usnavi slowly got to his knees as the boy approached him, but a soldier grabbed the back of the boy’s shirt, yanking him back before he could reach him.

“Sonny!” Usnavi cried. He tried to get up, but another soldier held him back too. “Let go of him!” Usnavi yelled, fighting his captors, keeping his eyes on Sonny.

“Get offa me!” Sonny cried.

“Hold the older one still!” A new voice ordered.

The soldiers forced Usnavi to his knees, keeping his arms pinned to his body as a man with no mask approached, most likely the leader of the group. The leader grinned at Usnavi and held up some kind of strange metal device. “Hold still, now,” He purred.

Usnavi tried to resist, but soldiers held his head still by his hair, and the metal device was snapped around his neck with ease. Usnavi heard gears turning and felt the metal humming, as the collar was so tight he struggled to breathe properly.

The Leader stepped away. “Alright, let him go,” He said.

The soldiers looked at him in confusion, “But sir…”

“Don’t worry,” Leader held up some kind of remote. “Just trust me.”

The soldiers hesitated but did as they were told. One stepped forward and cut Usnavi’s bonds and the rest began to loosen their hold. The moment he was able, Usnavi wrenched free and began running towards Sonny when Leader clicked a button on the remote.

Immediately there was pain. Usnavi yelled out as the device around his neck heated up with electricity, sending pain burning through his entire body. The pain and shock was so great, it made Usnavi fall to his knees and curl up on the ground.

“Navi!” Sonny cried.

“Shut up, brat!” The soldier holding him growled. But Sonny sunk his teeth into the man’s arm, allowing him to break free.

“Usnavi!” Sonny ran towards Usnavi and knelt by his side, “Usnavi, are you okay?!”

But before Usnavi could answer, a soldier grabbed Sonny and roughly dragged him back. “Stupid brat!”

_Smack!_

Usnavi saw red as the back of the soldier’s hand met Sonny’s cheek, making the boy cry out and fall to the ground. “Leave him alone!” He yelled. He got to his feet, but the moment he did, another soldier stepped forward and kicked the back of his legs, forcing him to his knees.

Meanwhile, the soldier who hit Sonny yanked the kid to his feet and put him in a headlock. “Navi!” Sonny choked out, but he was silenced when the soldier pressed the mouth of a pistol to his head.

“No, don’t!” Usnavi cried, and the leader stepped forward, planting himself beside Usnavi.

“Here’s how this is gonna work,” Leader said, gesturing to Usnavi, “You do what I say,” He pointed to Sonny, “Or your little boy here is in for a world of pain.” Words died on Usnavi’s tongue as he glanced between his cousin and the leader with wide terrified eyes.

“Don’t look so scared,” Leader sneered. “Just do what you’re told and you’ll get a nice happy reunion with your son later.” Usnavi didn’t have to time to even register how they made the mistake of thinking that he and Sonny were father and son when Leader held up the remote he was holding, “And if you think about trying to escape…”

He pushed the button once again, making Usnavi fall back onto the ground, his yells of pain echoing through the empty desert while Sonny looked on in terror. Usnavi took shaky breaths when the shock ended, gripping the collar and feeling around for some kind of lock, but Leader laughed, “Don’t even try it; that collar’s much too advanced for poor, dirty, Domini scum like you to figure out.”

Usnavi winced at the comment and moved to his knees before Leader spoke again. “Now, you got a name?”

Usnavi swallowed, his eyes quickly glancing at the remote in Leader’s hands, his thumb ready and hovering over the button. “…Usnavi…” He answered softly.

The Leader made a face at the name as if the very sound offended him, but to Usnavi’s relief, no shock happened. “Alright, Usnavi,” He said, slowly starting to circle around him. “I’m only going to say this once, so listen good.”

Usnavi couldn’t help but slightly shrink away as Leader stared at him. “From this moment on, you’re my personal assistant,” He said. “You are to do what say when I say it, act nice and friendly around others, and not question me at all.” He stopped and faced Usnavi. “And lastly, you are to address me as ‘Sir’ and nothing else; understand?”

Usnavi swallowed thickly, as he gazed at the man who held his baby cousin’s life in his hands. Usnavi quickly glanced at Sonny, feeling his bravery diminish by looking at his wide frightened eyes. Had had no choice. “Yes, Sir…” He said, barely above a whisper.

Sir smiled, “Good boy,” He gave Usnavi a rough pat on the head as if he were some pet who just did a trick. “Now, on your feet.” Usnavi slowly got up, forcing himself to look at Sir despite his fear.

“Hop on one foot,” Sir said. Usnavi blinked at the statement, but he quickly understood when the soldier holding Sonny pulled back the safety on the pistol. Usnavi bit his lip and slowly hopped on one foot. The soldiers snickered as if it was funniest thing in the world.

“Spin in a circle,” Sir ordered, a sick grin growing on his face. Usnavi put his foot down and slowly spun in a circle, the soldier’s laughter growing.

Sir chuckled and stepped towards him, “Now, look over there.” He pointed to his left. Usnavi obeyed and a fist collided with his face. Usnavi stumbled back and the soldiers all howled with laughter.

“He actually fell for it!”

“These stupid Domini freaks are a riot!”

“No wonder these two were so easy to catch; they probably always look the other way!”

“Stop it!” Sonny yelled, tears leaking out of his eyes. “Leave him alone!”

Sir laughed, “Alright, I think you’ve proved yourself,” He said. He nodded to the soldier holding Sonny, and the soldier began dragging the boy back up the stairs to the ship.

Sonny’s eyes widened in alarm and he resumed struggling against the strong arms holding him. “No! Let me go! Navi!” Sonny screamed.

“Sonny!” Usnavi started towards him, but Sir pressed the remote again with a _‘Click’_. Usnavi screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in pain until the shock ended.

“No, no!” Sonny screamed, struggling madly against his captors. “Navi! NAVI!”

Usnavi peeked up and only spied his baby cousin’s terrified and tearstained face for a second before he vanished into the ship. The rest of the soldiers began to file in. Usnavi crawled forward and got to all fours, reaching towards the ship and the soldiers, “Sonny…!”

He managed to latch onto the cape of one of the soldiers, but the soldier gave him a kick to the head, sending him back into the sand. Usnavi lay on the ground, too dazed to get up. All he could hear was the engines running and feel the sand blowing around him as the ship took off into the sky…and taking Sonny with them.

Usnavi curled in on himself and let out a choked sob, tears dripping from his eyes, but unfortunately, Sir heard him. “Hey, no crying!” He barked angrily. Usnavi slowly got to all fours, but more sobs escaped.

_Click!_

Usnavi screamed and flipped onto his back as the unbearable pain returned. “You only cry when I tell you to!” Sir said, keeping his finger on the button.

Usnavi screamed and cried as he tried desperately to scratch at the collar around his neck. After what felt like an eternity, the pain finally stopped, leaving a twitching and heavily breathing Usnavi on the ground.

“Get up,” Sir said sharply. Usnavi whimpered and rolled onto his side, his arms shaking as he barely had the strength to support his weight.

“I said, get up!” Sir swiftly kicked Usnavi in the ribs, making the man yelp and stumble. “Quit your daydreaming,” Sir snapped when Usnavi managed to find balance on his feet. “We’re heading west of here; don’t get left behind unless you want to get eaten by buzzards.”

“Yes, Sir,” Usnavi said softly.

“Oh, and put this around your neck,” Sir tossed a scarf at his face. “We don’t want anyone seeing that collar, do we? And I better not hear you complain about the heat!”

“Yes, Sir,” Usnavi repeated softly, wrapping the scarf around his neck and covering the collar. With the hot sun beating down, Usnavi grudgingly followed the other man deeper into the desert.

* * *

 

“The Egg of Light is the most important and valuable item in this world; it belonged to your father many years ago, and now you must find it and claim your birthright as its guardian.”

Abuela’s words echoed in Benny’s head as he speed-walked through the village towards the gate. His mind was still buzzing with the information he had just been given. Part of him wanted to just mull around and revel in the fact that his dad was in charge of such an important object. Another part wanted to get more information about his father, having barely known him before he died.

But those wants were microscopic compared to his want, no, his _need_ , to get this thing, and use its power for those he cared about. If this so-called egg held the secret of the world, then maybe it would give them some kind of hint on where Lincoln was.

It had been three days since he disappeared and poor Nina was devastated! Kevin spent almost every waking hour on that mountain looking for his son only to come home empty handed. Benny had offered to help, but Kevin insisted he go alone, not wanting to endanger anymore townsfolk. Benny could only hope that this way, he would be able to help somehow. If he could help get Nina to smile again, he would do whatever it took.

Benny turned the corner to exit the village gate, when he hit something solid. A small figure yelped and fell backwards.

“Whoa!” Benny exclaimed, staggering back a step. He looked down to see a young man, wearing clothes that seemed worse for wear and a scarf around his neck.

“Sorry about that,” Benny said, offering a hand to him. “You came out of nowhere.”

The man took his offered hand and lowered his head, rubbing his arm, “S-Sorry…” He whispered.

Benny waved his hand, “No, it was my fault; don’t worry about it.”

The man said nothing, seeming a bit down. Benny was about to ask what was wrong, when another voice came from behind him. “Ah, there you are!”

Benny turned to see a peddler coming towards them, specifically towards the younger one. “I see you found my assistant,” The peddler said with a smile. “He must’ve fallen behind; we’ve had quite a long journey.” The peddler gestured to his assistant before Benny could respond. “Come along; let’s get to a hotel for some well-earned rest.”

“Yes, Sir,” The assistant said quickly and softly, and they both started off. Benny frowned lightly as the man’s assistant glanced back at him. Something was off about him. His eyes were wide and he was especially tense, like he was afraid something was gonna jump out at him. The assistant kept his head down and meekly followed the peddler, without a word.

“Weird…” Benny muttered and continued on his way.   

* * *

 

_(Two days later...)_

Vanessa couldn’t believe just how much bullshit had happened to her since arriving in this little town.

First the whole castle fiasco, then she lost both the Egg of Light and Benny, and now this fat-ass is trying to accuse Benny of stealing! She may have only known Benny for less than twelve hours, but the man had a solid alibi; he was with her in the castle all night trying to steal something else! Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to help their case.

“I bet you were the one who let him get away in the first place!” The fat-ass yelled at Vanessa. Vanessa didn’t even grace the statement with an answer, shooting him a sharp glare that made him cower behind one of the bystanders that had gathered.

“Now, I’m sure this is all a big misunderstanding,” Abuela said. “Things have been hard on this town lately, and fighting among ourselves won’t help.”

“Oh my!” Everyone looked up to see a familiar peddler coming up to them, his assistant behind him. Vanessa recognized him as that con artist creep who was giving that whole speech about ‘happiness’ and the town being cursed or some shit like that. “I can’t believe someone stole the money I gave you; perhaps this town really is cursed!”

Vanessa rolled her eyes as the con artist began his spiel about seeking happiness. Vanessa may not know much about the town she was in, but she was almost certain that everything that came out of his mouth was bullshit.

But for some reason, it was Con Artist’s assistant that always seemed to grab Vanessa’s attention. Something felt really weird about him; not in a bad way, but not in a good way either. What did the guy always call him? Usnavi?

Usnavi didn’t seem very invested in whatever Con Artist was saying; in fact, he always looked like his mind was somewhere else. Not to mention that today he seemed a lot more worse for wear, pale and tired in more ways than one. Con Artist ended his thankfully short speech and went on his way, and Usnavi slowly began to follow.

Usnavi then stumbled, his worn sneaker catching on the uneven pavement. He fell on all fours and Vanessa couldn’t help but notice his slumped body language; he looked exhausted, way too exhausted for a con artist’s assistant! All he did was stand next to him and deliver a few boxes; that wouldn’t even tire a child out!

Vanessa knelt next to him and gingerly touched his shoulder, making Usnavi look up at her. Instantly, Vanessa felt a flow of emotions flood her head. Fear. Despair. Pain…so much pain. Flashes of memories flickered in Vanessa’s eyes; a giant ship; a boy screaming as he’s dragged away; the con artists holding a remote, and all of it surrounded with pain. Vanessa blinked, shaking herself out of her trance, and helped Usnavi to his feet, just as Con Artist came over to them.

“Made a new friend, Usnavi?” Con Artist asked, but Vanessa picked up a tightness in his voice.

“No, I-I just fell,” Usnavi answered quickly and softly.

Con Artist laughed, “You must be exhausted; you’ve worked hard, my boy.” He put his arm around Usnavi’s shoulders and started to lead him away. “C’mon my loyal assistant, I’ll treat you today for all your hard work.”

They started to walk off and Usnavi glanced back at her, his eyes full of fear. _‘Help me…’_ He turned away as Con Artist’s fingers dug into his shoulder.

Vanessa’s eyes narrowed; that ‘assistant’ was no assistant, that was for sure. And Vanessa was almost certain that that man wasn’t going to ‘treat him’ like he said he would.

* * *

 

_Click!_

Usnavi writhed and cried in pain on the ground of the hotel room, the shock collar feeling like lightning was raining down on him. “Please!” Usnavi cried once the shocks stopped. “Please, stop! I’m sorry, I-”

He was cut off as another shock racked his body, Sir glaring down at him while his finger stayed on the button. “Seems you still don’t understand the situation you’re in,” Sir growled, taking his finger off the button. “Still think you can just dance around and do whatever you want, huh?”

_Click!_

Usnavi screamed and twisted on the ground in pure agony, “No! No, I-I’m sorry! Please sto-”

_Click!_

Usnavi screamed again, tears of pain streaming down his face, which earned him yet another shock, and followed by another. “Please!” Usnavi cried desperately when he was done. “Please, no more!” He begged, trying desperately to support his weak body with his arms. “I’ll do anything, _anything!”_

Sir knelt in front of Usnavi. “Then let me spell it out for you,” He grabbed Usnavi by the hair and yanked his head up so he was looking at him. “Anymore funny business, and I’ll make absolutely sure that you never see that kid of yours again, understand?”

Usnavi whimpered.

“Understand?!” Sir tightened his grip and yanked Usnavi’s hair harder.

“Yes! Yes, Sir!” Usnavi cried.

Sir leaned in close to Usnavi, letting him feel his hot breath on his face, “Make sure you remember that.” He let go of Usnavi, letting his head heavily drop to the ground. Sir then turned off the lights and got into the bed, “Now, go to sleep.”

Usnavi didn’t move from his spot on the floor. Sir went to sleep in an instant. Usnavi slowly crawled to the wall and sat against it, his knees drawn to his chest, still shaking from the pain. He couldn’t help but gaze at the locked window next to him above the desk in the room, the stars shining brightly in the sky.

He felt himself deflate in despair as he remembered one of his and Sonny’s last nights on their island of Domini, before those monsters came and took them away. He and Sonny were lying on the beach and staring at the stars, pointing out the constellations that Sonny had been learning in school.

Usnavi’s lower lip trembled as he wondered if Sonny could see the stars too, wherever he was.

Tears filled his eyes and he almost stopped them, inwardly flinching at the prospect of a shock; but Sir was asleep, and he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Usnavi bit his lip and buried his face in his arms, soft sobs racking his body and tears dripping down his face. With how loudly Sir was snoring, Usnavi’s cries were covered, allowing the poor man to cry in peace.

* * *

 

Vanessa took a deep breath as she carefully climbed up the window of the con artists hotel room. The manager had been kind enough to give her the creep’s room number, thanks to a little…persuasion.

Vanessa reached out into the room with her mind and it didn’t take long for her to find the giant well of sadness that was Usnavi with her telepathy. The man was curled up on the ground against the wall and right in her view. This made it easier.

_‘Hey…’_ She called gently. _‘Hey, Usnavi, right?’_ She felt the small tug of confusion and panic as Usnavi slowly woke up, blinking his sleep away.

_‘Look up here…the window…’_ Vanessa reached out again.

Usnavi slowly sat up and gazed up at the window, his eyes widening in recognition. Vanessa easily slipped a hairpin through the window and undid the latch, quietly opening the window. “C’mon,” She whispered. “I’m here to rescue you.” Usnavi’s eyes grew as big as the moon, and Vanessa felt her pity for him grow. He looked almost disbelieving, like he was in a dream or something.

“C’mon, while that cheap bastard’s asleep,” She urged, sticking her hand through the window. “I’ll get you out of here, I promise.” Usnavi glanced silently at Con Artist before hurrying to the desk. He quietly climbed on top of it and slowly took Vanessa’s hand. Usnavi stared at her as if she were some all-powerful being, probably finally realizing that this was real.

With some effort, Vanessa got Usnavi safely out of the room and safely to the ground outside. Usnavi stumbled slightly, prompting Vanessa to help hold him up and she got a better look at his face. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, along with bags under his eyes; he must’ve been crying for hours!

“Who…Who are you?” Usnavi asked softly.

“My name’s Vanessa,” Vanessa answered; her eyes fell on Usnavi’s neck and her eyes narrowed, “So that’s what that scarf was for…” She muttered, gently touching it. “This isn’t a tracker, is it?”

Usnavi shook his head and shuddered, “I…It’s…a shock collar…” He said, barely above a whisper. Geez, that asshole was even more fucked up than she previously thought.

“C’mon.” Vanessa kept her grip on him and slowly led him away from the hotel. They walked until they reached the well, where Abuela was sitting and waiting for them, a basket sitting by her side. She was gazing up at the stars and turned to them as they approached. Usnavi seemed to hang back a bit, as he still seemed nervous about everything that was happening.

Abuela smiled kindly, and Usnavi seemed to instantly relax, and both Vanessa and Usnavi realized that a wonderful smell was coming from the basket. Abuela laughed softly and pulled a pastele out of the basket, “I had a feeling you might be hungry,” She said to Usnavi.

Usnavi didn’t move and looked at Vanessa, as if waiting for confirmation. Vanessa nodded and jerked her head towards Abuela, and Usnavi stepped forward, allowing Abuela to gently press the warm pastele into his hand.

Usnavi stared at the morsel, as if daring it to be an illusion or something. He finally took a bite, and a second later, practically inhaled the rest of it. Abuela smiled and pushed the basket towards him, and Usnavi dug in. His tears continued streaming as he ate; the poor guy probably hadn’t eaten in days!

When he was done, Vanessa gestured to the machine around his neck, “Think there’s anything you can do about this shock collar?” Vanessa asked.

Abuela frowned and gently lifted Usnavi’s chin to get a better look at it. “Oh, you poor dear,” Abuela exclaimed before moving behind him. “Hold on, _mijo;_ we’ll have that off in no time.”

Usnavi waited anxiously as Abuela examined and poked at the lock on the collar. Vanessa wasn’t sure what she did, but a few seconds later, there was a snap and the collar fell to the ground. Usnavi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and his hands went to his neck, his fingers running across his skin. Meanwhile, Vanessa walked over to the collar and stomped on it with all her might, easily snapping it in two.

Usnavi choked on a sob and looked at them with all the gratitude in the universe. Almost as if sensing his emotions, Abuela gently folded him into a hug, and Usnavi just about collapsed, clinging to her as tears of joy broke free. “Thank you…” He rasped. “Thank you…” Abuela simply smiled and rubbed his back soothingly; she was always there if anyone needed comfort, even if it was a stranger.

“You have done a wonderful thing, Princess Vanessa,” Abuela said to Vanessa. Usnavi looked at her with wide eyes and Vanessa inwardly sighed; did she have to say the p-word?

“Don’t read too much into it,” Vanessa said, waving her hand. “Trust me, it’s not as big a deal as it sounds.” Luckily, Usnavi did as he was told; Vanessa hoped that hadn’t been shocked into him by that asshole.

Abuela released Usnavi and they both sat down on the edge of the well. “Now, you should probably find your way back home,” She said. “Where do you live, _mijo?”_

“Domini,” Usnavi answered.

Vanessa raised her eyebrows, “Damn; you’re far from home, aren’t you?”

A small smile graced Usnavi’s face, while Abuela looked thoughtful. “I’m sure if you go to the docks outside of town you’ll find someone who can take you home.”

Usnavi glanced at her, but then looked away, a frown on his face, “I…I can’t go home,” He said.

“Why not?” Vanessa asked.

“Those Pigmasks, they…” Usnavi clenched his fists, “They have my little cousin. They kidnapped both of us from Domini and separated us!”

“And I bet they threatened to hurt your cousin if you didn’t do what they said,” Vanessa finished. That explained why he was putting up with Con Artist’s game without a fight.

Usnavi nodded grimly, “I can’t go home…not until I find him.”

“Do you know where they took him?” Abuela asked.

“No…” Usnavi said defeated, “But I can’t just abandon him! Wherever he is, he must be terrified! He’s just a kid; I practically raised him, and I could never forgive myself if I let something happen to him!”

Vanessa, who had her arms folded, clenched her arm tightly as rage boiled inside her, “God, that asshole con artist gets more fucked up by the second!”

“Oh, that asshole con artist wouldn’t happen to be me, would it?” A familiar and slimy voice called out. Usnavi froze and paled dramatically and all of them turned to see Con Artist walking towards them with four Pigmask soldiers behind him.

“Princess Vanessa,” he said, a toothy grin on his face, “I never thought I would meet you here, of all places; and trying to steal my employee, no less!” He turned his glare on Usnavi. “Stupid Domini; did you think you could get away from me that easily?!”

Vanessa felt a pang of sympathy as Usnavi shrank back and cowered behind her like a frightened child. “He can and he is!” Vanessa snapped, her protectiveness flaring up. “He wasn’t your employee, he was a slave in every sense of the word!” She kicked the remains of the shock collar towards Con Artist.

“Abuela, can you run?” Vanessa whispered. If they were gonna fight, Vanessa would rather not do it in the middle of a town.

_“Si,”_ Abuela said softly.

Vanessa nodded, “Alright; on three, run,” She said. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Usnavi’s eyes widened, “But, Vanessa-”

“I said, I’ll be right behind you!” Vanessa hissed. “Now get ready…one…two…three!”

Usnavi and Abuela began to run and two soldiers started after them only to be met by Vanessa. With a few well-aimed kicks and punches, the two Pigmasks were down, making Con Artist turn red with fury. Vanessa couldn’t help flipping the bastard off before bolting after Abuela and Usnavi, towards the forest.

* * *

 

Nina sighed and stared up at the stars from her spot on the grass in the forest. She reached next to her, half-expecting to feel Lincoln and her mother there by her side. Abuela had taught them to love looking up at the stars, and it always made Nina feel brave. Looking up at the stars, Nina was reminded just how big the world really was, and how everyone in the world can shine just like the stars if they really want to.

Nina wanted to be a star more than anything when Abuela told her that. But now that Camila and Lincoln were gone…Nina had been wondering if she could ever shine brightly again. Her family was her light, and without them, she was as black as the night sky.

A small growl caught her attention and Nina sat up to see a baby Drago walking around in the trees. Nina stayed put and resumed her attention to the night sky; that Drago’s mother was most likely nearby. Nina bit her lip as she became lost in the starry lights; was her mom one of those stars? Could she see her right now?

A loud explosion echoed through the forest, making Nina jump. She got to her feet and looked around, the baby Drago tense and hunched over; he was sensing danger. Another loud boom rang through the air and Baby Drago jumped and whimpered behind its growl. It was almost as if the creature had heard those noises before. Nina slowly approached Baby Drago, tensing as another explosion was hear, and keeping an eye out for the mother Drago.

Once she was close enough, Nina placed her hand on Baby Drago’s snout, and she was hit with a wave of fear. She saw the baby running through the forest, followed by his mother. She saw a glimpse of the father staying behind to fight off an eerily familiar enemy that walked on two legs but with snouts on their faces. She then heard explosions, the same as the ones they were hearing now before the Papa Drago fell.

Nina blinked and took herself out of Baby Drago’s mind; the Pigmasks. They were the ones who attacked the Dragos before. Nina ran towards the noises and it wasn’t long before she came to the part of the forest closest to the village.

Peeking through the leaves, Nina saw three people surrounded by Pigmasks. Two of them she didn’t recognize, a girl about her age, and a young man, but the third she did; Abuela! Nina felt her pulse start to race; they were going to hurt Abuela! After losing Camila and Lincoln, he couldn’t lose Abuela too! But what could she possibly do?! She was one person, and they were five soldiers!

Nina then heard a small growl come from behind her. She turned to see Baby Drago cowering slightly behind her, but he was growling and glaring at the direction of the noises. Nina felt a bit of that anger seep into her as well; ever since those guys had started showing up things have just turned upside-down. Who did they think they were, attacking innocent creatures in their forest? And now they were after Abuela? The line had been crossed.

Before Nina even knew what she was doing, she was striding out towards the commotion. She didn’t stop until she was just about in full view of everyone. “Nina!” Abuela gasped, covering her mouth.

Nina’s heart pounded as the Pigmasks all yelled at her, trying to shoo her away. _‘Be like Lincoln…’_ she told herself. _‘Don’t run; be brave, like Lincoln…’_

Nina put her fingers in her mouth, just like her mother taught her, and let out a shrill whistle while reaching out with her mind. ‘Come to me.’ A small growl was heard and Baby Drago trotted towards her. The soldiers all jumped and directed their yelling towards Baby Drago, most likely because they knew what was coming.

Baby Drago faced the Pigmasks and Nina felt anger and hate flow from Baby Drago’s young mind. He easily recognized the attackers of Papa Drago. Baby Drago let out a small but effective roar, and the ground began to shake. Nina felt a surge of pride and smugness as Mama Drago emerged from the trees. The soldiers closest to her were smacked away like flies by her large tail. Mama Drago then began trekking towards the other people in her way, and Abuela, and the two others began to back away in fear.

Nina quickly moved between them and the Mama Drago and spread her arms, shaking her head. _‘Not them.’_ She pointed to the Pigmasks. _‘Them.’_

Mama Drago lifted her head and locked her sight on the masked monsters. She started towards them with a growl, prompting Nina and the others to move around and behind the creature. Nina almost smiled as Mama Drago swatted the Pigmasks and their leader away with ease, in a flurry of teeth and scales.

Once they were gone, Nina reached out with her mind towards both of them, _‘Thank you…’_

Baby Drago gave Nina a friendly nudge before hopping onto his mother’s back. Mama Drago let out a final roar of victory before she vanished into the trees with her child. Nina let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and ran right into Abuela’s arms, letting her fear finally show through. “Abuela…”

“Oh Nina, _mijita_ …” Abuela soother, stroking her hair. “ _Muchas gracias,_ Nina, you saved us.”

“I was so scared…” Nina said softly.

Abuela pulled away and held her face tenderly, “You have done a wonderful thing, _mija,_ ” She said sincerely. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah, thanks a lot,” The other girl said, stepping forward, the young man still behind her.

“Who are you?” Nina asked.

“I’m Vanessa; this is Usnavi,” The girl introduced.

“A lot has happened, Nina,” Abuela said. “I’m afraid that this town of ours is heading for dark and terrible times.”

Nina listened intently as Abuela explained everything that had been happening, Vanessa chiming in every now and then to fill in any holes. She couldn’t believe just how much had happened in such a short time. All that time she had spent crying, and all this happened right under her nose. Nina almost felt ashamed; she should have pulled herself together and opened her eyes. The world didn’t revolve around her; she should have taken the time to worry about the other people close to her and what they were going through.

“So, what can we do?” Nina asked once Abuela was finished.

“Nina, you must stay here and protect this village with your father until Benny is found,” Abuela said. “Our home needs people like you to keep it strong.”

Nina’s face fell, “But…what about Lincoln?”

Abuela smiled sadly, “I’m sure Lincoln will return one day; paciencia y fe, mija.” Nina nodded in understanding, and Abuela turned to Vanessa. “Vanessa; what will you do?”

"I'm gonna find out just what these Pigmask guys are up to," Vanessa looked at Usnavi and nodded, “And I think I’ll take Usnavi with me, too.”

“Y-You will?” Usnavi asked, slightly surprised.

“I need to get more info on the Pigmasks, meaning we’re gonna have to get real close to them,” Vanessa said, moving towards him. “And I have a feeling that we’ll eventually come across your cousin if the Pigmasks still have him; so, everyone wins.”

Usnavi smiled so brightly that he could light up the mountain. “Thank you…” He said gratefully. “Thank you so much for everything you’ve done…”

Vanessa waved her hand, “You can thank me when we find your cousin,” She said. “And speaking of finding things, I’ll keep an eye out for Benny too.”

Nina smiled in relief, “Bring him back safe and sound,” She said.

Vanessa gave Nina a smile, “I will; and I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

Nina frowned lightly, “How do you know?”

Vanessa shrugged, “I dunno; I just do.”

And so, with their missions and resolve in their hearts, the group went their separate ways, heading down the path that destiny had set before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to include a bonus scene on my tumblr of events from Sonny's POV. I'll put the link here once it's done.
> 
> UPDATE: BONUS SCENE COMPLETE! Link: https://pika-ace.tumblr.com/post/165947762674/mother-3-au-bonus-scene 
> 
> (And if that doesn't work, just poke around my tumblr @pika-ace ;))

**Author's Note:**

> All these AUs are for sale, by the way. If you like what you see, feel free to take the idea and expand it or write your own full length story for it.


End file.
